Craving
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: That scent..The tantalizing scent I found baiting me silently, begging me to find it. And against my better judgement, I allowed it. Allowed the scent to coil tightly around me like a Boa around a mouse, squeezing. Leaving me with a dull ache of need inside. I need to find what it belonged to and find out why it had me so addicted. * Rating may change as chapters progress *


-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own True Blood or any of the characters from the series, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I drew in a deep breath, filling my lungs to the brim before exhaling loudly. There it was again, I shakily stood, examining around the dingy and disgusting alley I found myself in. I scrunched my nose at the sight as I stepped from behind a barrier of cardboard boxes and garbage pails staggering and nearly tripping multiple times before I managed to free myself from my makeshift safe haven. My nostrils yet again allowing the scent to fill me, resulting in a throaty moan to escape as I exhaled, stumbling from the alley and onto the near empty street, following the scent blindly, and without even the slightest knowledge of what was happening, I found myself crossing the street, no other thought but this smell in my mind, caution all but thrown out the window.

An angry honk sounds, along with the sound of skidding breaks to my right, "What are you doing you idiot" the driver, I presumed, shrieked angry at me as they laid on their horn yet again. I spared only a glance at the individual behind the wheel of the black VW beetle which sat mere inches from where I stood in the middle of the otherwise empty street, before continuing on. My breath came in ragged pants as I forced the faint scent into my lung with enormous gulps.

I threw my head back, and took a deep breath, allowing it fill me up again. A throaty moan once again ripping through me and it left me breathless, light headed. It swirled inside of me, igniting every nerve ending I had with a spark, and I almost felt my knees buckle as I let out a soft groan. Oh God, I couldn't even fathom the words to correctly describe it, the closest thing that came to mind was that it smelt like sunshine after a rainy day, like cotton candy and carnival funnel cakes, and even that did no justice.

I felt a shiver snake through me as my head lulled to the side, my dark hair falling into my face, my eyes lazily opening as I felt my eyes being drawn towards the thick forest in the distance. A soft breeze blew by, once again carrying the scent to me, teasing me, begging me to follow. _There_. And without a second thought, I found myself running, sprinting, towards the darkened forest, towards that heavenly teasing scent.

_I needed it. _

I tore through the forest within seconds, pushing my way through the full trees, stumbling clumsily on the debris on the forest floor, barely feeling the scraps and scratches of the branches as they clawed against my naked flesh, not even bothering to pause in stride. With each step, the smell grew stronger, more irresistible, as if rewarding me for finally falling into its trap. I felt it pulling me along, leading me, and with every step closer, I felt my head grow more and more heavy, the hunger inside gnawing and biting at me like a piranha in blood infested waters, the fog in my mind thickening to an almost orgasmic degree.

Around me, the trees blurred into shades of green and brown, streams rippled in the distance as the full moon shone radiantly down, illuminating all in a heavenly glow, all of which would have amazed me if I had noticed them. And if I would have stopped and took in the scene, I would have noticed how eerily silent the forest had grown as I traveled through. How thick the air had gotten with anticipation. But I didn't notice a thing, one thing and one thing only on my mind, nothing else mattered.

With a yelp, I tore out of the brush, barely managing to catch myself before I pitched forward and tasted the dirt beneath my foot, but luckily I managed. And suddenly, I found myself standing in a small clearing with a pair of humans, ignoring their scuffle as I took the time to take their appearances in with an ounce of curiosity. I quirked my eyebrows as I first took in the tall blonde man, drinking him in with my eyes as he gazed at me, his lean muscled form tensed as if he half expected me to attack, his murky chocolate colored eyes glancing back at me with every ounce of curiosity that I had in my own grey orbs. I allowed my eyes a quick scan his handsome face, barely able to quiet a growl as it bubbled through me before allowing a glance at the figure frozen on the ground, much like a scared mouse cowering from a hungry cat. Her dirty blonde hair set in disheveled loose curls, cerulean blue eyes wide as she stared up at me, her bottom lip trembling along with her slender body, her white and seemingly expressive dress littered with dirt and grime. My sights stayed on her only a moment before I tore my eyes away, crinkling my nose, a sickening feeling of disgust whirling within me as I gazed upon the pathetically weak woman, the fear wafting from her in streams almost suffocating as it all but forced its way into my senses.

'_What a useless women' _I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I found myself slowly walking away from them, ignoring their curious and bewildered stares as the urgency within me once again became sickening, and my legs once again pumped as I found myself running, letting my nose guide me still.

I was close. So close in fact, I could almost taste it, and holy hell did it make my mouth water.

The realization of it all bubbled giddily in me as an excited and childlike smile found its way upon my face, trembles working their way through me with each and every step. I paused moments later, throwing my head back, and sniffing, much like a dog would into the wind, and with a frantic smile, I stepped through the thick plot of trees, and before me lay a grand church.

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I took in the large and loud crowd of individuals protectively surrounding what I'm guessing the entrance. Without a thought, I stalked closer, fire dancing in my eyes, my sense whirling inside. I could practically taste it dancing across each and every taste bud like a ballerina gliding across a stage. I could nearly taste it. . . Whatever 'It' was, whatever the scent belonged to.

And from what my nose told me, it was right behind those doors.

_**OoOoOoO**_

I had gotten in by pretending I knew the handsome blonde in the woods who had somehow found his way back before I had. I went along with his story, taking on the persona of a '_cadet with the light of day institute_', all smiles and sunshine (whatever the fuck that was). I stood silently behind him, barely containing myself as I resisted the urge to bounce from one foot to the next, the scent stronger that I have ever smelt it, and was driving me almost insane as I waited. I let him talk, his southern drawl sending additional chills up my spine as he spoke, convincing the man to allow us access to the church. He seemed like a smooth talker, and such to my surprise, he proved worthy of the title, fore, before I knew it we had entered the church. I let a shiver rake through me as the heavy doors closed with a thud behind us, the sound echoing through the endless corridors, leaving us standing in the large poorly lit corridor just before the church split off in a series of different halls.

I could barely contain myself. I was so close, I could feel it wrapping itself around my slender body, squeezing around me, and I couldn't help but let out a slight moan at the feeling. With a smile, I turned to run, only to feel the man who led us through grab my wrist, halting my action. The chains and wooden stakes draped around him clinging at the movement. I could barely contain the look of disgust I felt creep upon my face as I glanced down to where his hand sat locked on my wrist, the once energetic smile slipping from my face and a scowl taking its place. I stared hard at that hand, so much so, that if looks could kill, my glare would have cut straight through his wrist, rendering his handless.

As if sensing my discomfort, the blonde stepped forward, placing his hand on the man's chest, his gun resting against the mans shoulder as he took a protective step between the skeptical looking man and myself, blocking me from his leering eyes, forcing him to release my wrist, which I drew immediately to my chest, cradling it in my other hand as if it had been burned. The man spared a disapproving glance down at the blondes arm, as if offended he had even touched him, his eyebrows furrowed as he inspected the gun against his chest, his beady eyes sliding swiftly from one section to another, clearly noting some flaws. Cocking his head, he brought his eyes to the blondes, "Hey, is that a paintball gun?" his expression one of confusion.

As if wondering himself, the blonde allowed his gaze to skin across the gun just as the other man had before replying "Uh. Yeah" And with cat like agility he jerked forward, slammed the butt of the gun to the side of the man's head, the impact resulting in a sickening thud. And as if on cue, the man's large body grew limp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his body fell like a log to the ground, out cold. I watched on with impatient eyes, stretching out my finger eagerly as the blonde grabbed the larger man's dead to the world body, and drug him into the darkness to hide.

I personally could have cared less, with the doors chained; I highly doubted that the others could get in if they wanted to. . . But then again, we managed to get in. I shrugged, mentally praising the blonde for his swift and thinking.

As soon as I saw the limp body leave his gloved hands, I reached out, grabbing onto the blonde strangers hand. I almost groaned as I slipped my hand into his larger one, his flesh warm to the touch, scorching my cold palm even through the gloves he wore. I pulled him along urgently, my converse clad feet nearly floating against the grey stoned floor, the sound of our padding feet littering the tiny corridor, and bouncing eerily off the walls. "Come one. Come on" I cooed, pulling him with all the strength I had in me, my vision tunneled, my mind focusing on only one thing, which I could smell with every step growing more and more fragrant.

My mind jumped in anticipation as I all but drug the blonde behind me. _So close. So close._

The scent seemed to show me the way, beckoning me forth with just as much urgency as I felt. .

I barely registered him stopping, for I was so wrapped up, but before I knew it, my arm yanked roughly, nearly flipping me. I let out a yelp as I righted myself, throwing a swift glance back at him with an impatient light scowl on my face as I pulled softly, urging him on, but he resisted and stayed planted to the stop he occupied. He merely stared to his left, at a long winding staircase, his expression serious, lips set in a tight line as if attempting to remember a vital piece of information. With a huff, I attempted to pull again, only to get the same result, "Come on" I urged, ignoring completely how husky my voice sounded. "Up here" he countered simply as if he hadn't heard me, pointing to the darkened stairway to his left.

I shook my head, my short raven hair following my moments from side to side. "No this way" I urged yet again, throwing a glance further down the darkened corridor in front of me, as I took yet another sniff of the air, before nodding yet again, once again allowing my eyes to fall into his. He looked at me confused, his murky eyes shining even in the darkness of the room. "You ever been here before?"

I shook my head again, shifting from one leg to the other as I softly pulled him, "No. But come".

He stood his ground, eyebrows furrowing in sudden authority. "Up here!" He all but demanded, yanking me roughly towards the staircase.

I felt my scowl deepen, and I opened my mouth to retort. . . But I stopped myself. My head shot up, and I took a sniff. Something was burning. I felt the curiosity in me rise at the unique sweet smell. Even if it wasn't the one I chased earlier, it had me curious. I guess my smell would have to wait.

My eyes fell back to the strangers, and without another word, I ripped my hand from his grasp and ran, ignoring as he protested as I continued past statues and doors and more doors and even more doors.

Everything I passed nothing but a rapid blur.

It didn't take long before I found myself in front of a large set of elegant dark oak doors. I reached for the handle . . . but before I could grasp it, I felt a gust of cold air blew against my skin, and dull, far off screams reached my ears, I threw a wide-eyed glance in the way I had some, and drew back just as the large doors were thrown up, and a dark-haired older gent storming past me and into the room. Inside, a vast set of surprised gasps were heard.

"One more step vampire, and the girl dies" The voice caused me to jump at the unexpectedness of it as it boomed off of the high ceiling and for the most part empty room within. And foolishly, against my better judgment, I followed him inside, my eyes immediately drawn to the crowd of individuals standing in a cluster at the front, taking in the man in the white suit, along with the crowd of cowardly onlookers, the blonde women being held, and the man lying on the table. I stalked closer, venturing past the man that stormed in only moments ahead of me, stupidly allowing my curiosity to overrule my better judgment, yet he barely noticed me as he scowled viciously at the man wielding a gun, which happened to be pointing at an attractive blonde who was held in another man's arms. Her feeble attempts to wiggle away proving useless as he simply held stronger, grasping tighter, resulting in a strange and incredibly feminine gasp of pain to escape her thin pink lips, her struggling all but ceasing in an instant.

The brunette man beside me visibly stiffened at her outcry, his dark eyes promising danger as he spat the words from between clenched teeth "If you shoot her, everyone in here will die. Let her go now"

As he said this, the man in the white suit seemed to pause, as if contemplating, a flicker of fear passing over his features as he opened his mouth to answer. But instead, he let out a loud sigh and turned, addressing the captive woman. I heard not the words, but I noticed that he looked upon her with a disgusted clearly noted in his expression, and I only imagined the snide remarks he spat, before he straightened up, speaking in a loud and charismatic voice. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friends here"

At this the blonde seemed to stir to life. She struggled yet again against her capture, attempting to free herself, her once attractive face, scrunched in rage. "Don't, he's done nothing to you" She snapped, completely oblivious to me, her voice light, and her southern drawl finding its way into every syllable much like the blonde stranger from before had.

"Sookie, I will be fine" the brunette reassured her, even as a group of men advanced upon us, silver chains in hand. Drawing in a breath, I took a step back and away from the steadily advancing crowd as they found their way closer, thin silver chains in each individuals out stretched hands, and for a moment, I regretted letting my curiosity get the better of me as I took yet another step back, nearly managing to avoid colliding with the older gent who had his fangs bared, his dark eyes ablaze with fury.

"NEWLIN" The sound of a gunshot pierced through the air, drew everyone's attention away from the two of us standing by the door, everyone eyes ripped away, instead resettled towards the pained yell that ripped violently through the room, but my eyes instead went towards where the shot originated, and there, standing upon the second floor walkway, was the blonde stranger, gun in hand, anger a clear expression on his face as he stared at the pained man. _Newlin_, I take it, jerked his hand back, dropping the gun to the floor with a cry of pain as he cradled his hand to his chest, his stormy blue eyes losing some of the anger they previously held, and instead filled with tears. The crowd dispersed swiftly, gasps ringing out left and right, as they spared glances at one another, as if suddenly unsure if they truly wanted to be there.

"Let her go, fuckwad" he shouted, his voice booming menacingly.

Another shot pierced the air, and this time I watched it. Watched as it collided with Newlin's forehead and exploded with a splatter of green paint. I found myself cringing, gasps heard, along with a few yells as Newlin made a grab at his injured forehead letting a few obscenities fly desperately from his lips. I mentally flinched, biting my bottom lip as I watched him hunch over in obvious discomfort, surprisingly feminine cries of pain erupting from his mouth, but I guess I couldn't really blame him. _Paintballs hurt._

At this point everyone backed up a bit yet again, and a few of the smarter members took their chance and ran for it, not even sparing a glance back as they dropped their guns and ran as it demons were nipping at their heels. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, a small smirk painted upon my lips_. 'It's funny how when suddenly things aren't playing out in your favor, you panic and run, not a single thought in your scared little minds by your own safety. Pathetic'_ I spat, disgusted, not even batting an eyelash as I watched the brunette run forward, my eyes barely recognizing his movement, grabbing the blond women(_Sookie_ I assumed), by the waist and pushed the men holding her away as if they were made of nothing. I happened to glance up, watching as a few men snuck up behind the blonde man, and grabbed hold of him, seizing his gun swiftly.

With everyone else preoccupied, I slinked forward, maneuvering past the brown-haired vampire, past the crowd of people, and past the still cursing Newlin, and made my way right up to the man on the table with not even the slightly sound, as I leaned over him, taking a small breath as my eyes took him in. Beginning at his neat blonde slicked back hair, stormy ocean colored eyes framed in red, his pale skin smooth, veins swimming just beneath his flesh in vibrant blues and greens, and the muscular build of his frame. I had to admit, he was handsome, I'd give him that, even for a man lying helpless on a table. I leaned closer, leaning slightly over him on my toes, toward the chains that obvious left him immobile, noting the burned and blistering flesh beneath with curious eyes.

He said nothing, but I could feel the heat of his gaze piercing through me violently. After a moment, I pulled back, once again planting my weight firmly on my feet, a disgruntled expression fixed on my face as I looked upon him again with narrowed eyes. 'Burning flesh? " I stole yet another whiff as if to clarify that of which I already knew the answer, as I stared at him in almost disbelief 'The scent of burning flesh, seriously? !' I stared at him wide eyed, in disbelief, a sickening feeling slinking its way into my stomach as I once again reminded myself that the uniquely sweet smell I had followed was indeed scorching vampire flesh, I willed down the bile that threatened to rise in my throat as Sookie pushed past me, nearly knocking me off my feet as she threw herself at the man on the table, her nimble fingers making quick work of the thin chain that held him in place. In a bit of morbid fascination, I watched as she pulled them slowly away as in attempts to not hurt him further, pieces of his flesh pulling away with it and he groaned in discomfort. "Let's go" she stated, stepping away from the man, gold chain clenched tightly in her small trembling hands as she yet again turned towards the brunette as he wrapped a protective arm around her slender waist, pulling her to him.

Through my peripheral, I watched as the blonde vampire sat up, his joint popping softly as they threw his long denim clad legs over the edge of the table, his eyes gazing intently at me, making me fidget uncomfortably as I drew my eyes away from him, as I almost feared he would come after me. But before I could blink, he grasped Newlin by his throat and with added force, threw him down against the small set of stairs so hard that it left the poor man gasping weakly for air, and I could almost guarantee his injured hand and forehead weren't even on his mind, the injuries forgotten on impact.

"Eric, Do NOT kill him" The Sookie demanded, stepping from the comfort of her vampires embrace, whereas the male blonde I had encountered earlier, all but demanded the opposite with a snarl. "Kill that mother fucker"

Beneath him, Newlin let out a satisfied breath. "Go ahead, Martyr us. Martyr us before god, we are willing to die" He forced out in what I would consider a raspy tone, his body still attempting to regain its lost breath. His blue eyes shining in his resolve, his eyes saying that it was what he wanted, the looks that found themselves painted on his followers faces told a different story. They looked around amongst each other with terrified expressions, their mouths gapping open much like goldfish, yet they said nothing as if in terror if would start the bloodbath. Newlin opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, the sudden sound of destruction drew everyone's attention away and toward the door I entered through, not even 10 short minutes ago.

The sound of glass breaking sounded in the distance, every few seconds sounding as if advancing. Doors being thrown open. Mass amount of feet clicking sounded, growing closer and closer as time ticked on. . .

Suddenly the doors were thrown open with a loud echoing bang as they hit the wall behind them. I found myself jumping at the sound, my grey eyes widening as I watched everything begin to unfold.

"Steve Newlin" came a booming voice.

They stalked in, body after body, both male and female short and tall, each oozing a vicious demeanor as they filed in. One by one, and in front a gentleman, clad in dark cowboyesque attire. He stood much like the cowboys would in the old westerns when they were having a draw contest, his empty hands flexing at his sides, as if he were just itching to reach for a gun, draw and shoot. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to just sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" an absolutely sinister look passing over his face, as he paused to smirk "We'll kill ya first. Same way we did ya father"

"Oh god no" The Sookie whispered to my left, to which I disregarded.

Almost as if on cue, "Murderer" Newlin growled out, struggling with all his might against Eric's powerful grip which held him still against the steps. He kicked out in defiance, twisting his body, clawing at the powerful hand that held him, but his efforts proved in vain, and in the end he gave up with a strangled wince as if the 'violent struggle 'had wounded him.

I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the situation, the tension and fear so thick in the air that it was almost suffocating.

"Destroy them" came the cowboys voice, excitement clearly heard in his tone, "All of them" And with that, his fangs clicked out. _Oh fuck_. Before I could blink, they flitted forward, each grabbing a victim in their hands, fangs clicking in rapid succession, anxious and waiting to bite. Newlins followers screamed as they were manhandled, their necks roughly bared, glistening fangs mere inches from their soft warm flesh. I stood terrified, rooted to the ground as I took in the panic before me. I should have forced my eyes away, I should have hid, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the panic as it unfolded.

No. I stood, seeming rooted to the floor as I watched the mayhem before me, fear clutching at me as I watched the terrified expressions of the stupid, innocent, terrified people, my eyes flickering from one face to the next as my heart pounded violent against my ribcage as I listened with sharp ears as they screamed, struggled and took in multiple surprised breaths as they were grabbed and yanked around like weightless dolls.

"Enough"

My head shot up, and I drew in a breath urgently, and my eyes went wide. There it was, the smell, coiling lusciously around me like a snake, deadening my senses, making it infinity harder to stay focused. I felt my legs buckle weakly, but I willed myself to continue standing. With every second that passed, I felt myself becoming more and more impaired by it, being lulled by it, as if it were a drug.

Everything once again paused and everyone's body grew rigid, excluding my own, eyes darting toward the sound, before landing on a the man in a white suit, standing upon the banister on the top floor of the church, at the far end of the room. "You were looking for me, I presume" he stated coolly, his voice as soft and smooth as silk.

To my left, the cowboy pulled back on his victim's hair, baring his neck even further to him causing the man to let out a soft grunt in discomfort and fear.

"Underling" the stranger remarked calmly, though the authority in his tone rang out loudly.

With a roll of his eyes and a small sigh "Yes, Sherriff" he obeyed in a rugged voice, clearly annoyed by the turn of events.

"These people have not harmed me." He began, his voice never once rising from the composed tone he used from the beginning as he addressed Newlin respectfully "You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin."

Everyone's eyes once again fall to Newlin's crumpled form. It would seem, sometime between the shuffle and the stranger showing up, he was released from Eric's grip, yet he had made no more effort than to sit up, merely laid there submissively. "I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Newlin seemed appalled by the idea as he spat the words as if they tasted foul on his tongue, "I will not negotiate with sub-humans. " He moved from his seated position, his expressive eyes falling upon Eric's form as he waddled over on his knees, much like bitch in heat, before loosening his tie and baring his neck, his eyes locked on the figure across the room "Kill me." He urged, " Do it, Jesus will protect me" he taunted, and even though the words left his lips in a sure tone, I could feel practically fell the fear rolling from him in waves( Much like the blonde woman had in the forest), his body trembling as he waited, his breath catching as the moment ticked on.

"I am actually older than your Jesus" the man deadpanned.

Newline eyes opened to this, and he stared upon the man in sheer disbelief, his mouth falling open.

"I wish I could have known him. But-"The man cocked his arched eyebrow slightly "I missed it" He ended it as if it were the punch-line to some bad joke, and I had to resist the urge to chuckle. In a flash, the man was gone and seconds later, he stood before us, yanking Newlin up by the collar of his white suit, much like felines do to their young.

"Good People. Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he questioned softly, his blue eyes sweeping over the remaining of Newlin's followers. The room remained quiet. No one daring to utter a word, in fact, I barely heard them breathe as they stared at their leader landing pathetically from the man's firm grip.

Sweeping his grey eyes across the crowd of terrified and sullen face, he gave a slight nod "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone" he demanded, his eyes going to the cowboys as if daring him to disobey. Hesitantly, everyone was released. "People, go home. It is over now"

As soon as those words left his lips, they hurried out, much like cattle being herded, swiftly out the door without so much as a glance back, or a thought for their leader who watched as his followers abandoned him without a single thought. As the last person filed out, silence found its way into the church, ringing deafeningly in my ears, and with a soft gasp, my legs gave a final tremble and gave out, sending me straight to my knees, my breath coming in ragged pants as I continued to gaze up at him with absolute wonder in my eyes. I let my head lull to the side and the scent full grasped full hold of me. It crept slyly through me, swimming through my lungs, through my bloodstream, pulsating through me with every beat of my heart, swimming in me. . It was as if as I breathed it in, it raced within me, coating everything inside within me with its mark. I could help but shiver at the thought as a sheepish grin found its way upon my pleasure ridden face at how perverted the thought sounded, I would have giggled if I had more control.

I could feel it inside me, and never once had I felt anything as pleasant.

It was him.

This stranger. This calm collected man, no, this calm collected _boy, _he looked not day over eighteen, yet his eyes spoke of times that a mere eighteen year old would have never been able to witness, they were the eyes of a man far older than I had ever encountered, eyes that had seen far more than I could ever even hope to comprehend. As I continued to gaze upon him, I felt a pull and I found myself reaching out towards him, palm open, fingers spread much like a child would, wide-eyed with wonder, breath coming out in short gasps as I grew closer. But before I could touch him, I was stopped. . . I let out a gasp; my pupils dilating as the fueled haze waned slightly, granting me just enough sense to collect myself. I let out a strangled gasp as sound came back to my ears and sight back to my eyes, as the room yet again expanded from the tunnel vision I had unknowingly been subjected to. My eyes found my outstretched hand, wincing as the crushing sensation of Eric's gripped it tightly in his larger ice-cold palm, his steel-blue colored eyes glaring dangerously down at me as he added to the pressure on my wrist. Wincing, I ripped my hand back, cradling it to my chest as he stepped away, his eyes never leaving mine as he returned to his place by the mysterious man's side, slight scowl on his face as he stood there protectively, his frame towering over the young man.

His eyes, they screamed at me, daring me to get closer to the man. Promising danger I dared oppose him. And in response, my eyes narrowed at the challenge, Oh_ bring it on, big man_; I mentally taunted returning his glare with one of my own, accepting the challenge the man had thrown at me.

* * *

**_An:_** So, not sure if you noticed, but I took some time to rewrite chapter 1.

I changed a bit here and there, but overall nothing too major.

I'm quite excited to continue this story, and again, I apologize for the prolonged delay.

Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions.

-Morbidlittlebirdie


End file.
